


Far From Lesser

by Ladyluckk



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU where Kagura comes back as a human, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyluckk/pseuds/Ladyluckk
Summary: Kagura finds herself in a strange situation with Sesshomaru offering his help to her. He hadn't ever offered his help before her passing, and that was before she was a human. Now, she can't help but wonder what he wants from her after all this time.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Far From Lesser

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Inuyasha.

“Let me help you.”

Kagura doesn’t expect the offer, her body going taut at Sesshomaru’s request. When she lifts her gaze from the flowing river she finds him standing only a feet away, watching her silently.

She can’t gauge what his intent is as she looks at him. His face blank and his eyes, while not unkind, are shielded. It makes her wonder what he’s thinking.

She bows her head in gratitude from the soft spot of grass she sits on, her hand hovering over the cut on her other arm. “If you insist…” she says, still not understanding what he wants from her.

He had already graciously offered his help in carrying her here, not that she had any choice in the matter. By the time she had realized the fight was over he had already whisked her away to a safe location. He had commanded her to stay put, not that she had anywhere to go anyways, before disappearing into the sky once more himself.

Now he’s back with what appears to be some sort of cloth in hand and it clicks in her head what his intention is. He wants to help clean her wound.

Too caught off guard by the revelation, she hadn’t noticed he had moved to sit besides her. A slight blush creeps up her neck at the sudden proximity, his body radiating heat as he settles down besides her.

She is unsure as to what has come over him and she decides to give him an out as she wonders if he is only doing this because he feels obligated as he couldn’t fully protect her from harm's way. “I appreciate the sentiment, but the cut isn’t that deep…” she trails off, studying him.

He doesn’t say anything at first, only a slight frown pulls at his lips. “Do you prefer I leave?”

“No,” she says quickly, shaking her head at him. “I only meant you don’t have to help me if you don’t want to...”

Truth be told, she isn’t sure if she wants him to leave or to stay. A part of her wants to be near him as she had developed feelings for him long before her passing, but the other part of her doesn’t know if she can handle being near him knowing he’d reject her.

During her death she had found peace knowing he’d had come just for her, but that was before she had been brought back. Brought back as a _human_.

It is cruel, really, she thinks. The demon who had brought her back a few weeks ago, brought her back in hopes of using her against Sesshomaru; only hearing of her tales of her alliance with Naraku and assumed she was like him in wanting to kill Inuyasha and all his friends and family.

She has no clue as to why, nor did she care. It’s not like it worked for them anyways; not only did Kagura have no intentions of being under someone else's thumb again, but she had come back weaker; unable to put up any fight against someone such as Sesshomaru.

Kagura hadn’t entirely lost her touch, still having some of her old demon power residing in her. However, it was nowhere near the levels as before. And now here she is, clutching at a meager cut in her arm that pulses in need of attention.

If she had been brought back a demon like she was before, this cut would have been fully healed by now; and perhaps, just maybe, she had a chance at happiness with Sesshomaru.

A soft huff of air slips past her lips as pushes the ridiculous thoughts from her mind before she moves her hand, grabbing at her robe before sliding the ripped and bloody material down her arm.

While that wish may never come true; she at least has her freedom. The one thing she has truly enjoyed in the few weeks she’s been back.

Sesshomaru doesn’t say anything as he takes the cloth and dips it into the river, squeezing it tightly before moving towards Kagura. He takes her arm with his free hand, tugging her closer before placing the cool cloth against her skin.

She cannot help the sharp intake of breath through her teeth at the sudden sting in her arm; not used to feeling pain so vividly. Sesshomaru stops his moment, his hand hovering over the cut as he studies her. He doesn’t apologize for the excess force, but after she nods for him to continue his touch is softer, more gentle than before as he carefully cleans her wound.

She never thought a man such as Sesshomaru could be so gentle in his touch, but then again, he always had a way of surprising her.

“I seem to always forget…” she trails off as she looks towards the woods, staring into the distance as she talks more to herself than to him. But to her surprise, he answers.

“Forget?” he probes.

“That things feel differently as a human,” she says, her free hand gripping the grass below her as her nails dig deep at the sudden pain again when he scrubs her cut harder, making sure it was thoroughly clean.

He stops swabbing at the wound, dropping the cloth to pick up the other material he had brought with him. “How so?”

Sesshomaru begins to wrap her arm gingerly, and Kagrua wonders if he has done this before. It’s not as if he has to worry about these sorts of things. But then she remembers Rin and how much trouble she gets up to and a small smile pulls at her lips.

“Everything is more… intense,” she answers him, turning to look at him again. “But, unfortunately for me, pain is most intense of all.”

Sesshomaru hums as he finishes wrapping her bandage, he doesn’t answer right away as he lets his hand hand linger before pulling away. “I am not surprised,” he eventually answers, looking at her directly. “Humans are weaker than demons.”

A fierce pang of disquietude hits her heart, and she has to muster up enough strength to keep the look of disappointment off of her face. However, her efforts seem to be in vain as Sesshomaru tilts his head at her.

“I didn’t say that to insult you,” he assures her, his voice sounding slightly softer than before. “It’s merely a fact.”

Kagura tries to play it off nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. “You’re not wrong,” she concurs with a small sigh, averting her eyes. “But it still hurts to hear.”

“Why?”

Kagura raises an eyebrow at the question, finding it borderline ludicrous. “Because no one wants to hear they’re weak,” she informs him. “How would you feel if someone called you weak?”

“Opinions of lesser creatures don’t concern me.”

Kagura cannot help the laugh that erupts out of her. She almost forgot how cocky and arrogant he can be, not that he is undeserving of it. He knew his worth, and she respected him for that. “I guess I should have expected nothing less from the Great Lord Sesshomaru,” she teases him, slightly bowing to taunt him.

When she sits back upright, she finds him surveying her, his lips slightly twitching upwards at her antics. “You were the one who said no one surpasses me in terms of skill and demonic power,” he reminds her.

“You remembered that?” she says, her voice full of astonishment as she is flabbergasted that he would remember her flattery.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sesshomaru counters. He sounds almost irritated and his eyebrows are drawn together as if he were bothered by her shock.

Kagura herself is a little thrown by his aggravation. “I figured I was one of the ‘lesser creatures’...” she trails off, unsure of what else to tell him besides the truth.

Just as he had said earlier, it isn’t to cause distress; it is merely fact. However, it must have not been the right choice of words as he looks anything but pleased.

“Don’t put yourself in the same class as them.”

She doesn’t have time to react as his tone catches her off guard; not expecting the way Sesshomaru all but demands it. He reaches outwards, grabbing her by her chin to force her to look at him. “You are far from lesser.”

She stares at him, unable to move as his eyes bore into her own and her heart skips a beat as a new warmth begins to blossom inside her chest.

Kagura’s head spins as she tries to figure out what he’s trying to say.

Before she had even become human, she knew she wasn’t as strong as him; it’s why she had sought out his help more than once. However, he had turned her down at every turn; not that she could entirely blame him as she would probably do the same if the roles were reversed.

But a part of her wished he would have changed his mind as her own about him had changed as time went on. She had grown to care for him and had hoped the feeling was mutual.

But his answer never changed.

How is she to not think he’d view her as someone undeserving?

“You say this yet you refused to help me gain my freedom,” she shakes her head, pulling away from his grasp as she moves away; needing some distance between them. “And then all of the sudden you came to my aid tonight when that demon--”

“I was already after Naraku when you came to me,” he says, cutting her off. “If you had heeded my warning, things may have played out differently… As for tonight; I wasn’t going to fail you again.”

Kagura falls silent as she takes a moment to process his words. It’s not until this moment that it finally dawns on her that he was trying to help her all along.

While she had come to expect his refusal of help back at the river, she hadn’t expected his warning. Sesshomaru knew how much her freedom meant to her, but he had told her to not go after Naraku.

She figured it was just his way of telling her she was too weak to fight him, but now she knows it was his way of buying her more time.

While he may not be the type to outright say what he means, he did try in his own way. And now he feels guilty; whether on the account of not defeating Naraku before her passing or being unable to use Tenseiga; she does not know.

Either way she has caused him pain; and here this whole time she had thought he did not care.

Kagura looks over to Sesshomaru, finding him staring off into the distance. He does not say anything as she scoots closer, settling herself besides him once more.

She is unsure of what to do; not wanting to upset him anymore. Eventually, she decides to place her hand over his and is thankful when he doesn’t pull away.

“You didn’t fail me,” she says to him, trying to reassure him that her death isn’t on him.

He scoffs at her words, still facing away from her.

Kagura leans over, reaching outwards to gently place her other hand below Sesshomaru’s chin; forcing him to look at her like he had done to her earlier.

When he finally turns, looking her in the eye she repeats, “you didn’t.”

As Sesshomaru continues to stare at her in silence, Kagura can feel her cheeks begin to burn and her heart begin to beat faster; unsure of what to make of his intense gaze.

Suddenly, she realizes how close they are; close enough that she can feel his warm breath on her flushed skin. Her heart nearly stops when she notices his eyes flicker down to her lips and he leans forward ever so slightly.

But before he can move any closer they hear someone call out in the distance.

“Lord Sesshomaru!”

Kagura pulls back, snatching her hand away from Sesshomaru’s face as he slightly shifts his head in the direction of the young girl's voice.

“Thank goodness we found you, we nearly got lost trying to find you when you flew off so quickly!” Jaken sighs as he guides A-Un out of the woods with Rin sitting on top.

While Kagura isn’t surprised to see them, she wishes they didn’t have such terrible timing. She sneaks a peak over at Sesshomaru to find a small frown on his lips. Perhaps having the same thoughts as her own.

Kagura hadn’t noticed Rin had hoped down from A-Un until she was suddenly next to her.

“Did Lord Sesshomaru bandage that for you?” the younger girl asks, grabbing onto Kagura’s arm before waiting for an answer. She examines her arm, humming as she looks over it. “He’s gotten much better than before; he used to be really bad at it. You should have seen the first time he--”

“Rin,” is all Sesshomaru says to silence the girl as he moves to stand up.

Kagura tries to mask her mirth as she begins to stand herself, Rin letting go of her arm as she moves. “Well, things have certainly changed,” Kagura comments as she looks down at Rin, the younger girl looking a few years older than the last time she saw her. “You’ve gotten much taller.”

“A lot has happened since you’ve been gone!” Rin beams at her. “There’s so much you’ve missed I don’t know where to begin!”

“You can tell Kagura about it on the way back to the village,” Sesshomaru butts in as he begins to walk away. “The priestess doesn’t want you out past dark.”

Kagura blinks back in surprise at the assumption she would join them, her eyes darting over towards Sesshomaru to find him looking at her over his shoulder in what she can only guess is his silent way of asking if she would accept his invitation.

Suddenly, Rin grabs onto her hand, pulling her in the direction of Sesshomaru. She follows them blindly, as she has no time to react otherwise.

“Wait for us, Lord Sesshomaru!” Jaken cries as he quickly grabs the reigns of A-Un to take off after his master.

The past few weeks were already a lot for Kagura to come to terms with. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she’d have to learn how to live as a human. But those days had nothing on today.

First with Sesshomaru saving her, to their conversation, to their almost kiss, and now her traveling with Sesshomaru almost as if it were an everyday occurrence.

Her head and her heart almost can't seem to handle it; it all feeling like a dream.

She had originally thought she hadn’t meant much to him, thinking he’d view her as lesser; even more so with her being a human. But she’s never been happier to be proven wrong.

Now as she follows him, Rin in hand, and Jaken with A-Un close on their tail, she can’t help the smile that begins to spread across her face and the way her chest fills with warmth. She may not know what is to come next, but for some reason she feels like this is exactly where she’s meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
